RWBY: The snake eye's
by Musenda
Summary: Musenda is a young teen with an incredible semblance. The Snakes eye's. this story will show his adventure. there will be death's love and action
1. chapter 1

"...This world...is interesting" Musenda said looking down at a fight. There was a girl with silver eye's and in a red hood fighting a man with a cane. Musenda was sitting on a roof looking at them. His snake like eye's narrowed as he looked at the man escape and the girl using her weapon to get on a roof. "Hmm...I wonder...what type of panties she's wearing" he said softly chuckling.He then got up and started to walk away. "Well...I have no use to be here...I'm bored" He sighed. "You there! Stop now!" A demanding female voice yelled. "Eh?" Musenda turned around and looked at a blonde woman with a good looking bust. "Oh yes?" He said looking at her smirking. "Can you tell me what you were doing on top of this roof at this time of night?" she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Nothing...Just looking at your bust" He chuckled as she growled a bit and blushed. "W-what?! Alright you saw that fight your coming with me and help explain what happened!" she said flustered at the comment. "Fine fine" Musenda sighed giving up and putting up his hands. "But make sure you hit me with your kinky riding crop~" he said chuckling. She blushed even more and growled as she looked away. "Haha...welp let's see what happens" he said shrugging and following her.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

"So this is beacon...what a cheerful sight" Musenda grumbled. He looked around the airship to see who was on it. He saw a small cute looking girl. Her eye's were red and she had brown hair. Next to her was a girl with purple eye's and a more curvy body her hair was also brown and her eye's were purple. thought for a moment. "Might be sister's" Musenda said to himself. He snapped his fingers and summoned a black Snake with bright red eye's. It's scales were smooth and shiny. "Tch hey you! What are you doing!" A tsundere like voice yelled. "Eh? What the?" Musenda turned back to where the girls were and saw that they walked to him. The small girl with the red eye's walked up to him and stared into his yellow snake like eye's. "Yeah I'm talking to you!" she said putting her hands on her hips. "Erm...alright...I just have my pet snake here.." he said looking at her confused. "Well you shouldn't have a snake on the airship! It could bite! O-" she was cut off by the girl who was standing next to her. "Juvie! Stop. Jeeze I'm sorry for my sister yelling at you." she said as she looked into Musenda's Bright yellow eye's. His eyes narrowed. "It's fine heh...I didn't even want to come here" He whispered to himself. "Eh? What was that?" Juvie asked tilting her head. "It's nothing..." Musenda said walking away from the two. His snake hissed and looked around the ship. "Stay silent Night...I know I didn't want to come either but it was our only choice my friend..." He said softly. "At least there is plenty of fear around here" he chuckled softly.

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **"So tell me Mr.Night...why are you here?" A man said looking at Musenda. "Tch I'm guessing your ozpin...the headmaster of that horrible place...Beacon" Musenda snapped. "Calm down Mr.Night. I know that your upset that I let ruby go but you have to stay." Ozpin said looking at him. "Why?!" Musenda hissed at him. "Well let's see...In Atlas it seems like your wanted for Murder,Stealing,Stalking,Sexual harassment, and fraud" Ozpin said putting away his scroll and looking at Musenda. "H-huh? Oh erm...fuck you caught me...But I won't go down without a fight!" Musenda said as he was about to snap his finger but was stopped by Glynda. "Hmph Ozpin I told you we just should have sent him back to Atlas." She scoffed. "No...I'll give you another choice Musenda...Join beacon..." He said softly. Musenda's eye's widened and he shook his head. He then thought for a moment. /Damn...It's either go back to Ironcock or go to a school.../ He then sighed and nodded"..Fine I'll join your dumb school...I don't want to go back to that horrible place called Atlas" Musenda said. "Welcome to beacon Musenda...you may go now" Ozpin said softly. Musenda nodded and left the room sighing. "...Ozpin why did you want a criminal in the school?" Glynda scoffed crossing her arms. "Becuase Glynda I see something in that boy...his eye's show...something...he shouldn't go into the wrong hands" he said.**_ _ **Flashback end**_

The airship landed and everyone started to walk out. Musenda then noticed a blonde hair boy walking out of the airship. He looked very green. "Huh must have gotten sick" Musenda said to himself as his snake nodded. "Go explore the school my friend...and tell me what it has...Here bring some friend's" he said as he put out his sleeve and snakes slithered out. "Ok now go" he said softly as Night and the snakes nodded and slithered away. "...heh now that sh-" He was cut off by a loud explosion of dust and he turned to see the girl from the night before. She was getting yelled at by another girl in all white. Almost like snow. He just stood by and listened to them argue Until a cat faunus with black hair broke the argument.After a few minutes the girl in white and the cat faunus left the girl in red alone . Musenda walked over to the girl in red and he held out his hand. "Hey...need some help cutie?~"


End file.
